Fate Is Strange
by PickleQueen15
Summary: Reverse AU. Marinette Dupain-Cheng came back to Paris as a popular designer amd figure of Paris. Adrien saw love at first sight with her, and started to see her as Chat Noir. What he doesn’t know is Marinette is also crushing on the naughty kitty. What will happen when these two become ‘closer’? I do not own cover image or characters
1. Prolouge

**Hi everyone! I'm a bit new to this so please tell me if I'm doing something wrong. Also, I've been writing on Wattpad, if you want to check out my account, it's Kittykat1304. Thanks!**

**Oh, and this story is two AUs in one. Older, and reverse. Meaning they're seniors in high school, and _Adrien _likes _Marinette _and _Marinette _likes _Chat Noir. _They defeated Hawkmoth, so theres not much they can do but little things here and there. Okay I'll stop talking.**

**_~ADRIEN'S P.O.V~_**

Some say meeting your true love is fate.

Others say it's a matter of chance.

Few don't even believe such a thing.

We were both a popular role model for Paris, only she had more males and females falling for her than I have all the years.

And I could see why.

She had shiny midnight blue hair that seemed to shine when it hit the sun. Her bright blue eyes had a sparkle to them whenever she'd talk to one of us; her best friends. She met Alya first, then me and Nino. I saw her and I felt something I've never felt before. My heart went a mile a minute, my face heated up and my tongue turned to sand.

It's funny, how it happened...

I remember in sophomore year, I was talking and laughing with Nino and Alya, when Ms. Bustier got our attention. She had an excited smile on her face as she addressed the class, "Class, we have a new student. She came from America, so please be nice to her."

Then there she was.

She had on a baby pink long sleeve dress that would cling to her curves, curves I've never seen a 16-year old girl have before. Chloé is flat, Lila has a little bit but not like _this. _Each sway of the hips was the tightening of the boy's jeans and the biting of girls' lips. And I'll admit, I was one of those boys.

She waved with a big smile, eyes sparkling, sighing "Hi everyone! It's feels so good to be back in my home town!" She giggled sweetly, earning an eye roll from Chloé, Sabrina and Lila. I rolled my eyes at them, and when they saw me Lila tried her hardest to seduce me, like always.

Believe it or not, I am related to Chloé Bourgeois.

Yes, you can laugh. But let me explain.

My late mother is Audrey Bourgeois' sister. Making her my aunt. Making Chloé my cousin. That's one thing I get disliked for. When they see me, they see Chloé, the biggest bitch in school.

Anyways, back to the original topic.

"You can sit next to Alya Césaire. Right behind those two gentlemen" Marinette looked at us and gave us a small smile, blushing a little when she looked at me. Or maybe I'm just imagining things.

"I can't believe she's at our school. _THE _Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" I heard Rose whisper.

"I know right? Did you hear she traveled to America and learned their language? Along with China?" Juleka whispered back.

"Yup! She also went on tour with Jagged Stone to Germany, Italy, and Britain." Alix piped up.

"Really?" Alya asked surprised. I turned to see all eyes on Marinette. She looked down and blushed, nodding slowly.

Then she looked at me. Her eyes sparkled with recognition, "you're Adrien Agreste right? Son of Gabriel Agreste?"

This time it was me with the attention. I swallowed and was about the respond when I heard Lila's voice, "yeah, and he's _my boyfriend so _stay away from him"

Marinette glared at her and smirked, "oh, I wouldn't imagine it. Seeing that he loves you SOOOO much" she rolled her eyes, making everyone laugh.

Lila scoffed, offended, "what do you know, bitch!"

"I know that when I was standing right in front of the class, he looked at you and his eyes dimmed" she smirked, and leaned closer to her, "I pay close attention to detail, honey." She winked and turned back around, looking at me. "Now, back to my original topic...Adrien Agreste. Has your father shown you clothes I made for you to try on?"

"You've made a clothing line for him?" Nino asked, shocked.

Marinette looked at me and nodded, "yeah. I bet he'd look cute in them too" she winked at me, and I instantly felt my face heat up. I saw Nino smirk for the corner of eye.

That was the day I fell for her.

But it seemed she never knew.

Now we're 17, going on 18, and we grew closer. We'd go everywhere together, like amusement parks or simply on walks, of course with Alya and Nino in tow. They'd always tease me and tell me to go for it, but I just can't. I'm not that type of person.

That is, until I started seeing her as Chat Noir.

See, my alter ego is the real me, even though I'm clearly masked in black leather.

My father wants me to be a complete perfect image of him; a pure innocent angel. But let's just say I'm really a naughty person. Now I've never done anything that you might be thinking of, but lately I've been feeling this way with Marinette. As long as she doesn't know, it can't harm anyone, right?

Well it's been hurting me.

But that aside, it's been putting me at ease to be myself as Chat Noir around her.

The first time it happened, I was saving her from an akuma. The were tentacle like vines, wrapped around her arms, legs, and torso. The akumatized victim grinned as they tightened around her, suffocating her. As soon as Marinette cried out, I went and destroyed the vines, but when I looked back, Marinette was gone. And Ladybug purified the akuma. After that I'd always see if Marinette was safe since she was a shy, clumsy girl.

I just hope it stays that way.

And no one takes her from me.

**Finished chapter one! Well, technically it's the proluge but yeah! All finished! Let me know what you think, and I'll be sure to finish it!**

**Au Revoir!!**


	2. I Think I Like Him

**Hey everyone! Seeing how you like this (well the first chapter) I'll do the honorable thing (don't ask lol) and write more!**

**~Marinette POV~**

I've been here for two years, ever since I moved back fro America with Mama and Papa. They loved it there, but it didn't feel like home. We lived in a busiest town of New York City, in hopes of feeling at least a little closer to home.

We mostly moved there because of the offer Audrey Bourgeois gave me. She saw the hat I made for one-off her models and made the offer when I was fourteen. We grabbed our things, and left.

We weren't exactly living in Paris when I left, which is why no one knows me. After I was born, mama tells me, they decided to move to China, with her side of the family. That's where I learned Chinese, since Yéyé and Nainai* live there.

Now I'm back in Paris, as a sophomore at first, but now as a senior. I've come so far, especially with Lila, Sabrina and Chloe up my ass. I have almost the whole class on my side, against those bullies. I now have best friends Alya, Nino and Adrien, and...well...a crush...

When I came back two years ago, I became a superhero in Paris. Well, one of the many. There were so many of us, I didn't know what to do. And yet, they all listened to me. I had the Ladybug miraculous, the power of creation, and there was also the bee, with the power of paralysis, the Fox, which has the power of illusion, the turtle, which has the power of protection, and lastly, the cat, with the power of destruction.

Also known as Queen Bee, Rena Rouge, Carapace and Chat Noir.

Chat...

From that time he saved me from the Gardener, that's when I fell in love with him. Why, do you ask? Because I've never had a guy visit me every night when he should be patrolling, to hear how my day was, until the sound of his second beep of his miraculous.

That's why I no longer keep my diary.

Instead, that little box has a homemade pillow and blanket, and a tiny cookie plushie that looks like someone took a bite out of it. A little bed, just for Tikki, my kwami.

Tonight seemed to be...different.

I was making a new outfit, and something for Tikki, when I heard three taps on my ceiling door, and I already knew who it was. I went and opened it, and in came the kitty, looking a bit stressed.

"What's wrong Minou? You look a little blue. Want something to cheer you up?"

Chat looked up and smiled at me, but I know something was biting him. "What do you have?"

"We have croissants and cookies, along with some cocoa." I smiled softly.

"Ooh, that sounds good" Chat smiles, big this time.

"Okay, well mama and papa are off in London, so they won't be back for a while. You can come downstairs if you want"

"Okay"

We went downstairs, and I grabbed him everything he wanted, but he did something unexpected while I was making his cocoa.

"Okay Chat, it'll be ready in a—" I tensed up as I felt his hands on my hips, his thumbs just under the waistband of my shorts. "Bit?"

"Mari, I know we've been best friends for two years now, but I can't hold back any longer" he turned me around and put his hands on the counter, so I couldn't move. He leaned in closer so that our noses were touching, "I need you, Marinette"

He leaned in closer, and so did I, until I felt something burning my finger. I looked at it, to find the beverage overflowing the glass. I yanked my hand away, hissing, "Son of a biscuit!!"

Chat laughed, grabbing the drink, "thanks princess" he kissed my forehead as his miraculous beeped. _That's one._

We went back upstairs, and I told him about my day, until his miraculous beeped a second time. By then he finished 3 cookies, 2 croissants, and 2 glasses of cocoa. "Wow, I'm stuffed princess. Thanks for the hospitality, but your knight in shining leather must go now"

I scoffed "Knight in shining _leather_?"

He looked at his suit and then at me expectantly. I laughed, "okay, I'll see you tomorrow mom chaton" I smiled.

He gave me a wave, and went off, to wherever he goes to, making me sigh. Tikki came out of her hiding spot and smiled sweetly, someone's in loooove~"

I snapped out of my trance and looked at her, "what? No! Me, in love with the flirty superhero? Why would you think of that?"

Tikki gave me a sly look, "I see that look in your eye when he came in. And when he was inches away, your eyes were asking him to close the gap"

I looked at her, feeling my face heating up. "I...don't know what you're talking about"

Tikki laughed, "whatever you say Mari. Now come on, let's get to bed. It's getting late." I nodded and went inside curing up with my Chat Moir plushie, sighing, closing my eyes.

_I'm not in love with him. I'm not in love with him. _

My eyes shot open, unable to sleep. I turned to my side, and heard the rustling of a piece of paper and read it.

_Hey Princess. _

_I don't know when you'll be able to see this, but thank you for the treats. I don't know how to repay you. If you are reading this after I left, I'll leave you something in the morning. _

_I'll see you tomorrow night, cupcake. _

_~~Chat Noir. _

I blushed and smiled.

Crap, I really do like him.

**There you go! Chapter 3 coming soon! Hope you enjoyed it! **

***yeye and nainai are Chinese for grandpa and grandma. I took Chinese in freshmen year (last year, going to 10th in September :3 ) so I know a thing or two. **

***made up akumatized victim**


	3. Study

**I'm back!!! Thank you everyone for the support! This chapter is written in third person, so if you like it better this way tell me and the rest of the story will be written this way. Anyways, enjoy! Remember to leave a review!**

Adrien groaned as he slammed his head on the desk, startling Nino. He almost blew his cover, touching Marinette like that. But he liked it. He knew he did. He would've done more if the drink hadn't spilled.

_I have a whole month,_ he thought to himself, _a whole month till her parents come back. _

As if on cue, Marinette walked in with Alya, in a pale pink lace dress that was inches above her knees. Her hair was braided with an artificial flower beautifully placed above her ear. Alya, however, wore light blue booty shorts and a red crop top with a Ladybug on it, her ombré hair in a low ponytail.

Adrien blushed wishing he could take her bridal style to the restrooms and take her there, not caring who heard her. But that would be a Chat Noir like move, not a gentle boyish Adrien move. Adrien smirked to himself, putting that on his checklist. He snapped out of it when Marinette waved at him. _Oh no,_ he thought, _I can't face her after that. _

"Hey Adrien!" Marinette grinned, stopping in front of his desk. He looked up at her nervously, and blushed when his emerald eyes met with her blue bell ones. Her face turned somewhat serious but still had a smile on her face.

"I was hoping you could help me study for the science exam next week. Alya told me you're good at it"

Adrien glared at Alya who winked at him and Nino stifled his laughter. He looked back at her and smiled, holding in his nervous voice, "sure. Uhm...where would you like to study?"

The bell rang as she opened her mouth to speak. Ms. Bustier rushes everyone in and told them to take their seats. As he was listening to the lesson, Marinette rapped his shoulder and handed him a piece of paper

_My house or yours, it doesn't matter to me. My parents aren't home anyway._

Adrien blushed, and stuck the note in his pocket, now paying attention to whatever Ms.Bustier was talking about.

. *. *.

"I'll be up in a second, just getting something we can snack on" Marinette said sweetly, gesturing for Adrien to go up to her room with out her. He opened the door and his jaw dropped.

It wasn't messy, but lots of fabrics lay on one corner of the room, like a rainbow that didn't want to get up. There was what looked to be a soon-to-be beautiful dress, emerald greens and blues swirling from the skirt part of the dress down, looking like feathers that would swirl all the way to the floor. The torso was a deep blue, as blue as Marinette's bluebell eyes, with glitter all around it. Towards the shoulder area, three peacock feathers stuck out to him, as if calling out. He resisted the urge to touch them and decided to keep looking around.

Her desk had filled with sketched out dresses and outfits, some papers looked like she crumpled them, but changed her mind. She seemed to be working on a shirt, looking a little small length wise and big width wise. Adrien could only guess a crop top was being made, and he'd really want to see Marinette in that. He shook his head, telling himself not to get ahead of himself. He looked around some more, and he noticed her room was a little...

_Pink. _

"I'm back, you little snooper" Adrien jumped back in fear as a grinning Marinette came into the room with a plate of cookies.

"Oh that I was- uh I mean- I just-" Adrien was interrupted when Marinette giggled

"You're okay Adrien, I'm just messing with you." She sat down on her floor, pulling out her books and patted the spot next to her, "so? Wanna get to it then?" She said with a smile. Adrien smiled back, sat next to her, and pulled out the book.

**There's chapter 3 guys. I'm terribly sorry of how late I am with this chapter, but I've been busy lately. And now that school is starting soon (someone shoot me) so I'll be even more busy with the shopping and whatnot. Let me know if you liked this chapter, leave a review if you want, and if you have any plot line suggestions, let me know. The book is still young and I will need help soon.**

**Bye!!**


	4. Daydreams

**Thank you siren8484 for this idea!!!**

_The air was thick, and the sky was red._

_Ladybug panted, her arms shaking as she lifted herself up from the burning ground. Or maybe that was just her skin on fire. She put two fingers to her cheek bone and winced. _Damn, _she thought warily, _that's gonna bruise in the morning.

_No one was in sight._

_Some lives were taken, leaving orphaned kids, or weeping widows. One in particular that caught Ladybugs eye was Alya's family. Nora, Ella and Etta circled around their deceased parents, crying, wailing, sobbing. Rena Rouge, to her right, was slouched down, and Ladybug saw her shoulders jerk up and down slightly. carapace was holding her in his arms, looking at Ladybug with sad eyes. Ladybug felt bad; she really did. _

_But she had more important matters. _

_"Ah, Ladybug and Chat Noir" a voice chuckled. She heard Chat Noir growl as she looked at the man standing in front of them with fire in her eyes. _

_"Enough of this!" Chat Noir shouted, his voice cracking, "you already distorted so many peoples' lives, why do you keep going?"_

_"That...is classified" Hawk Moth looked away for a second, before locking eyes with Ladybug, "your miraculous. Now. So no one gets hurt"_

_"Over my dead body!!" Alya shrieked, getting up to attack. Carapace reached up to grab her, but failed. Queen bee ran after her, "Rena! Are you stupid? He can kill you in one blow!"_

_Rena stopped and looked at her, "He killed my parents. He **killed them!**" She screamed. Queen Bee straightened and looked a Hawk Moth with a determined face. "If you want war..." She tightened her fist. Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at each other without saying a word and whipped out their weapons as Queen Bee grinned, "a war is what you'll receive"_

Marinette woke up in a cold sweat, panting for air. Tikki looked up at her from her little bed, her big purple eyes wide with worry. Marinette shook her head gently, signaling for the Kwami not to worry.

. . .

School was a blur for Marinette. Her mind went back to the events of the year before. Hawk moth was getting out of control, so Chat Noir said he'd find him and find the miraculous he was abusing for all those years. She insisted she go with him, but he denied, a distraught look on his face. It took him weeks to find him, and when he did, he returned with a sleepless face, and a few bruises here and there. She asked him what was wrong but he wouldn't answer, and gave Nuuru to her and she delivered it back to Master Fu. He was very grateful that day, she remembered the big smile on his face as he told her the miraculouses were hers and Chat Noirs to keep until they couldn't be a hero anyway, but the other ones must be returned. That's exactly what she did. She returned them, and his smile grew, "thank you, Marinette"

"...ette. Marinette! Class is over! We gotta go" Alya shook her out of her thoughts and she jumped.

"Alya! What the hell?!"

She laughed, "you were in your world for a while there. Thinking about a certain _cat_?" Alya smirked as Marinette's face grew redder. _She knew?!_

"W-what?" She tried playing it cool, but Alya saw through it.

"Girl, it's obvious by now. You scribble sketches of cats, and even made a whole outfit dedicated to him. Not to mention the limited edition Chat Noir items I see laying around your room~"

If Marinette could get any redder than she was now, which was impossible, you'd mistake her for Tikki.

"Alya!" Marinette hissed. Adrien, from a distance smirked. _So Marinette likes a certain_ _chaton_? His smirk turned into a wicked grin, _interesting... _He got up and walked towards them, his Chat obviously showing, ready to tease his Princess.

"I heard you have a thing for a super hero." He grinned, Marinette staring at him with wide eyes and blush rising to her ears.

"You heard?" She said sarcastically, calming down a bit. Inside she was screaming.

"Yep. And I'll have you know, you might be lucky" just then, Adrien's ride came, and Adrien turned around and walked down the steps, before he was stopped by Marinette. "Wait!"

He turned, "hmm?" His smirk never faltered

"W-what do you mean?" She asked nervously

Now he grinned, "you'll see" before she could say anything else, he walked off to his car and got in.

. . .

"What did he mean Tikki?" Marinette slammed her head on the desk.

"Uhm... maybe because you know him"

"What do you mean?" Marinette looked at Tikki.

"I know who he is...ever since Dark Owl.."

Marinette sat up, "you do?!? Who is he?"

"Hes—" Tikki was interrupted by three knocks on her door, making her groan. She walked up the steps to her bed, and opened the door

In came the kitty, pinning her down with a cocky smirk

**This is pretty short, but it's for a reason. I won't say for what yet, that's for you to figure out for yourself. I'll see you guys soon!! I purromise!!! 3**


	5. Not a chapter

**Hey, I have a sad announcement..**

**This book will be on hold. I'm in a plot hole, so I'll be signing off this _story for a while. Again, I'm really sorry._**

**But I'll make different one shots. Give me ideas and if you want me to continue, I will. But bye!!**

**I'll see you all soon**


End file.
